Ori's Drag Race Season 2
Season 2 of Ori's Drag Race consists of 13 episodes. 14 Queens compete for the title of The World's Next Drag Superstar, $250,000, A lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills and a campaign with Absolut Vodka. The season premiered on 7th October, 2018 with Celestial Marmalade being crowned as this season's winner and Frooty being this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won Ori's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner and won re-entry :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner but did not win re-entry :█ The Contestant was not one of the top 3 potential returners and was eliminated for a second time and final time :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episode 1: Plane Crash Couture * Special Guest Judges: Nicki Minaj and Raini Rodriguez * Mini Challenge: Model like a celebrity going onto a private jet * Mini Challenge Winner: Celestial Marmalade * Mini Challenge Prize: Extra space for more materials for this sewing challenge * Main Challenge: Survive a plane crash, and take as many suitcases as possible within 60 seconds onto their rafts and use whatever materials in the suitcases to create an outfit * Main Challenge Winner: Celestial Marmalade * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 week getaway to Honolulu, Hawaii * Bottom 2: Pearlette and Tracy Watch * Lip Sync Song: Good Form by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Pearlette * Farewell Message: "Diamonds aren't your bestfriends. I am. xoxo -Pearlette" Episode 2:'' Beyonce The Rusical'' * Special Guest Judges: Beyonce and Blue Ivy * Mini Challenge: Get into quick drag and do a hoe down * Mini Challenge Winners: Lolita and Tana Mel Day * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Perform in a rusical about Beyonce's life * Runway Theme: Red Carpet Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Aria Venti * Main Challenge Prize: A signed copy of Beyonce's album Lemonade * Bottom 2: Hayley Peach and Lolita * Lip Sync Song: Countdown by Beyonce * Eliminated: Lolita * Farewell Message: "Aria, look up at the stars and keep looking at them. Because you will never be one. -Lolita" Episode 3:'' B*I*T*C*H*E*S'' * Special Guest Judges: Lisa Kudrow and Matt LeBlanc * Mini Challenge: Accessorize a bodysuit with duct tape * Mini Challenge Winner: Frooty * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles for this week's acting challenge * Main Challenge: '''Act in a friends parody * '''Runway Theme: That's So 90's * Main Challenge Winner: Frooty * Main Challenge Prize: A $1,000 giftcard to Sephora * Bottom 2: Mariposa and Miz Steak * Lip Sync Song: No Tears Left To Cry by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Miz Steak * Farewell Message: "Me being eliminated is a mistake" Episode 4:'' Music Video Queens'' * Special Guest Judges: Blac Chyna (Nina Bo'Nina Brown Disguised) and Tyga * Main Challenge: Write lyrics for a song and make a music video * Main Challenge Winner: Tana Mel Day * Main Challenge Prize: A lifetime supply of Pepsi Cola * Bottom 2: Honey Doll and Electra Shock * Lip Sync Song: Kream by Iggy Azalea ft Tyga * Eliminated: Electra Shock * Farewell Message: "I have shocked you all by forgetting the lyrics -Electra" Episode 5:'' Your Pilot's On Fire And So Is My Pussy'' * Special Guest Judges: Trixie Mattel and Katya Zamolodchikova * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Karina Light * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos for this episode's main challenge * Main Challenge: Star in your own 2 person show writing the script for your pilot episode * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink * Main Challenge Winners: Hayley Peach and Karina Light * Main Challlenge Prize: A custom wig wardrobe from Rockstar Wigs * Bottom 2: Tana Mel Day and Tracy Watch * Lip Sync Song: All The Time by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Tracy Watch * Farewell Message: "I'm still the fastest bitch out of all of ya'll -Tracy" Episode 6:'' Mariah Carey The Unauthorized Rusical'' * Special Guest Judges: Mariah Carey and Raini Rodriguez * Mini Challenge: Advertise a tucking tape * Mini Challenge Winner: Honey Doll * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles for this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Perform in a musical about Mariah Carey while singing it live * Runway Theme: Rainbows And Beyond * Main Challenge Winner: Aria Venti * Main Challenge Prize: A $2000 giftcard to Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom 2: Celestial Marmalade and Honey Doll * Lip Sync Song: Infinity by Mariah Carey * Eliminated: Honey Doll * Farewell Message: "And I thought trying to escape an asylum would be harder. Good luck ladie! -Honey Doll" Episode 7:'' Queens of Sexvertisements'' * Special Guest Judges: Cupcakke and Frankie Malone * Mini Challenge: Whoever make the most convincing fake orgasm sound wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Karina Light * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: In duos, create an advertisement for an assigned sex toy * Runway Theme: Breast Dressed * Main Challenge Winners: Celestial Marmalade and Violetta Taylor * Main Challenge Prize: $1500 giftcard to Adam And Eve for both of the challenge winners * Bottom 2: Aria Venti and Tana Mel Day * Lip Sync Song: Duck Duck Goose by Cupcakke * Eliminated: Tana Mel Day * Farewell Message: "I was born to win you were all born to die what the fuck" Episode 8:'' Snatch Game'' * Special Guest Judges: Karrueche Tran and Kylie Jenner * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Flower Power * Main Challenge Winner: Karina Light * Main Challenge Prize: A $3000 giftcard to Kylie Cosmetics, courtesy of Kylie Jenner * Bottom 2: Mariposa and Violetta Taylor * Lip Sync Song: S.L.U.T. by Bea Miller * Eliminated: Mariposa * Farewell Message: "I'm going to be a butterfly that emerges from a cocoon with Jasmine Masters now. Later Ladies! -Mari" Episode 9:'' Scream Queers'' * Special Guest Judges: Emma Roberts and Billie Lourd * Mini Challenge: Whoever can make the most convincing terrifying scream wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Aria Venti * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles for this week's acting challenge * Main Challenge: Act in a parody of Scream Queens * Runway Theme: Pretty Little Rich Bitch * Main Challenge Winner: Aria Venti * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 week trip to New Orleans, Louisiana * Bottom 2: Frooty and Karina Light * Lip Sync Song: Love On The Brain by Rihanna * Eliminated: No One * Farewell Message: None Episode 10:'' Return Of The Season 1 Bitches'' * Special Guest Judges: Hayley Kiyoko and MisterRoninSushi * Mini Challenge: Whoever can find which pit crew member wears a matching jockstrap as another pit crew member within 60 seconds wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Aria Venti * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign which Season 1 queen from Ori's Drag Race gets a makeover by which competitor * Main Challenge: Give your assigned Ori's Drag Race Season 1 queen a makeover * Main Challenge Winner: Karina Light * Main Challenge Prize: 2 tickets for a 2 week trip to Paris, France. Your makeover queen receives the same prize too * Bottom 2: Frooty and Violetta Taylor * Lip Sync Song: What I Need by Hayley Kiyoko ft. Kehlani * Eliminated: Frooty * Farewell Message: "Froo-ooo-oOt! La la la la la la! Ri-ii-igged" Episode 11: Color Splash Ball * Special Guest Judges: Lorde and Sarah Hyland * Mini Challenge: Everybody loves puppets! * Mini Challenge Winner: Celestial Marmalade * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign which colors queens get for the Color Splash Ball * Main Challenge: Walk down the runway in their Gayest Rainbow look, their Black and White Realness look and their assigned colors * Main Challenge Winner: Celestial Marmalade * Main Challenge Prize: $2500 gift card from Fabric Planet * Bottom 2: Hayley Peach and Violetta Taylor * Lip Sync Song: Liability by Lorde * Eliminated: Hayley Peach * Farewell Message: "Subscribe to my OnlyFans for more peachy pics *kiss mark left behind*" Episode 12:'' Final Four Galore'' * Main Challenge: Write a verse for the remix of RuPaul's song "U Wear It Well" * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza * Lip Sync Song: Come See About Me by Nicki Minaj * Top 3: Aria Venti, Celestial Marmalade and Karina Light * Eliminated: Violetta Taylor * Farewell Message: "From pageantry and beyond! You girls haven't seen the last of me! -Violetta <3" Episode 13:'' Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Frooty * Final Lip Sync Song: Goodnight And Go by Imogen Heap * Winner Of Ori's Drag Race Season 2: Celestial Marmalade * Runner Ups: Aria Venti and Karina Light | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}